


To Spend Time, You Must Break Time

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute matesprits, Cuties, Grumpy highbloods, Headaches, M/M, Massages, Three-item prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan breaks his watch (of course "not" on purpose) and goes to Equius for help to fix it. <br/>[Three-item prompt: A broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Spend Time, You Must Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Three-item prompt from creative-writing-now.com. The prompt was: A broken wristwatch, peppermints, and a hug that goes too far.  
> (It wasn't a real hug, but hey, it was cute and fluffy.)

The sharp smack of skin on skin resonated through the lab as Eridan swatted at Equius’ shoulder, glaring down at the blueblood. The larger troll made a soft noise of surprise, looking up through his cracked sunglasses. “Highblood?” He asked, voice breathy and deep at the same time, as usual.

“Fix this for me.” He commanded, extending his arm and forcibly placing his broken wristwatch in Equius’ curiously open palm.

“Of course.” Equius responded, curling his fingers around the device gingerly and inspecting it.

Eridan leaned over the other’s shoulder, cheek-to-cheek with him. Their faces only inches apart, Eridan snaked a hand around to jab a finger into Equius’ shoulder. “I need it w-within the hour.” 

Equius nodded slowly, catching a waft of peppermint from the highblood’s breath on his cheek. “Yes, sir.”

Eridan, seeming satisfied, stepped back. “Good.” With that, he turned, cape brushing against Equius’ stocking-clad calf as he left.

The blueblood shuddered, taking a deep breath and trying to ignore the heat that had swept through him at Eridan’s close proximity as he stood to go get his tools. When exactly forty-five minutes of diligent working and trembling fingers, Equius took a break. Head in his hands, he began to massage his temples, fingers rubbing in circular patterns.

Gently, a pair of hands slid beneath his, under his wrists, and continued the movement skillfully. Equius sighed softly in pleasure, eyes falling shut as he relaxed under the other’s ministrations. “It is not necessary for you to assist me in such a manner while I am supposed to be working on fixing your time-keeping device.” Equius breathed, lips barely moving.

Eridan hummed softly and continued, increasing the pressure and stroked the pad of his fingers down Equius’ jawline from his temples, soothing. “How-w is it comin’ along?” He asked quietly, ghosting the tip of his nose into the soft hollow behind Equius’ ear.

“Decently. I’ve fixed the original problem. But I may have misplaced a certain screw required for securing the face to the band.” Equius said troubledly, shoulders slumping slightly as frustration coursed through him.

The seadweller snuck a hand around Equius’ waist, plucking the screw from where it had fallen to the stool between the other’s knees. “You mean this?” He murmured, voice velvety and chalk-full of amusement.

Equius accepted the screw with a crooked smile, fingers brushing the other’s before he returned to his work. Eridan lingered behind him, patiently working the knots out of his shoulders with his skilled hands. When the watch was done, the landdweller set it around Eridan’s wrist, clipping it in place with the latch.

“Thank you.” Eridan murmured, leaning closer to nuzzle his nose against Equius’. 

“Anytime, highblood. Especially if it earns me the pleasure of your company.” The other replied gently, bumping his nose back.

Eridan smiled a little shyly. “Of course.”

It had been the reason he’d broken his watch in the first place.


End file.
